You could be him
by GoldenHairedProngslet
Summary: What would happen if Sam and Austin bumped in to each other in the corridor and they find out who they are a little sooner than expected, will she trust him and love him or will she run away screaming bloody murder, R&R might be a bit of M in later chapters...
1. Finding out

"Sam!" A voice rang out in the silence, A young girl woke with a start and looked around tiredly.

"SAM! Wake up and make me my breakfast! Now!" screamed the voice from a speaker on the wall.

"Coming Fiona" the young girl called Sam called back tiredly.

And here starts another day she thought to herself before getting ready and making Fiona's Breakfast.

* * *

**SCHOOL CAR PARK**

"Come on Sam you can't go on like this you are not her slave! You need to stand up for yourself!" Carter, Sam's best friend since kindergarten told her.

"I know Carter, but I need money for Princeton or else i will never escape them!" Sam cried hysterically.

"Sam she is ruining you!" Carter said angrily, Sam just sobbed in his shoulder, the warning bell rings through out the school making them both jump.

"I better get to AP English i will see you at dinner" Sam said to him after she calmed down, she started to walk away from Carter towards her first class, her phone buzzed in her pocket telling her she had a text message, she took out her phone, opened it and walked into something very solid and dropped everything she was holding.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where i was going" Sam exclaimed quickly, she heard a chuckle and looked up to see the one and only Austin Ames.

"No, no it was my fault beautiful" Sam looked at him confused but her carried on "let me help you" he said as he bent down to help her pick up the fallen objects. Sam was shocked that Austin Ames was helping her 'Diner Girl' when she look down at him she saw him staring at her phone in shock.

"Urm, Austin, could I urm, maybe have my phone back please i am all ready late!" Sam exclaimed shaking him out of his thoughts. He looked her in the eyes his eyes flashing with curiosity, excitement and eagerness.

"Princeton Girl?" he asked, it was her turn to be shocked._ 'how does he know?'_ she thought.

"Urm, what now?" Sam said lamely not sure what to say.

"Sam are you PrincetonGirl818?" Austin said more forcefully this time.

"Urm yes, but the only people who know are Nomad and Carter so how do... ohhh, Oh! y-you are Nomad aren't you?" Sam said finally clicking in.

"Yes I am Sam" Austin said with a wide smile breaking out on his face.

"Oh crap" Sam whispered and did the only thing she could think of at that moment of time. She ran.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED :D**

**GOLDEN HAIRED PRONGSLEST**


	2. Believing him

_previously..._

_She ran._

* * *

She ran towards her car leaving a dumbfounded Austin Ames behind, it took a while for Austin to realise what had happened, when he finally did he took off after her and caught up with her, because he was faster.

"Sam! Wait up. Sam! STOP!" Austin yelled. Sam was shell shocked that he wanted to talk to her, she thought he would laugh in her face. Austin had somehow gotten in front of her during her musings.

"Sam why are you running away from me?" He asked her gently but she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Urm, I, Ah, Have, Urmm, What?" Sam finally panted out.

"Why are you running away? I have been dying to know who is PrinctonGirl since we started talking, please just talk to me?" he told her desperation clear in his voice.

"Is this some kind of sick joke. You and your friend thought it would be funny to take the piss out of Diner Girl, the little orphan? Hmm? well i am sick and tired of it! please just leave me alone Ames!" Sam yelled through tears whilst Austin looked at her horrified.

"Sam we would _never_ do that, and I thought you had Fiona? she is your step-mother right?" He asks curious.

"Don _NOT_ call that sadistic bitch my mother, she is a whore who my father happened to fall in love with" Sam ranted "Why do this to me? what have i ever done to you guys?" She started to sob uncontrollably.

Austin was well and truly gob smacked_ didn't his Cinderella believe him? what is is wrong with her?_ and before he knew what he was doing he had her in his arms shushing her, he took her to his car and placed her inside whilst her jogged to the other side to let himself in.

"Sam please believe me I would never do anything to upset you and my friend wouldn't either, that i know of,_ please, please, please believe me_" Austin practicably begged to her

She didn't answer him so they took the rest of the drive in silence. When he stopped the car after what felt like hours of silence, got out and went to open her door helped her out and her took her to the park where they sat on the swings in more silence.

"Okay" Sam whispered breaking the forever there silence, Austin looked at her curiously with one eyebrow raised.

"Okay I believe you" Sam elaborated, Austin's face split in to a wide grin that made him look younger, jumped up and gave Sam the biggest hug she had received since he father had passed, she couldn't help the giggle that escaped.


	3. A day with him

_previously..._

_she couldn't help the giggle that escaped._

* * *

"You mean it beautiful?" Austin asked practicably vibrating with happiness, so much that Sam giggled again.

"Yes I mean it" She smiled, Austin grabbed her in to another hug.

"Okay what do you want to do today? anything you want, we have all ready left school so that is out of the question with out getting in trouble" he laughed and she laughed along with him, it was still a bit strange for her though, she wasn't use to this kind of closeness.

"I don't mind Austin, we can do anything you want" She told him with a small smile.

"Okay I will show you my favourite place ever and you will be the first person to ever see it" he said with a wide smile. Austin grabbed her hand and dragged her to the car literally bubbling with excitement.

"where are you taking me Austin?" Sam asked curiously, he just laughed.

"You will have to find out for yourself baby!" Austin said, laughing as she blushed.

* * *

"We are here" Austin sand off key, and Sam giggled _'seriously what with giggling around him?'_ Sam thought. "Close your eyes gorgeous" Sam looked at him cautiously.

"Whyy..." she dragged out the word so he knew she didn't quite trust him enough yet.

"Trust me baby, I wont hurt you ever. Just close your eyes I want it to be a surprise you are the first and only person who is going to get to see my special place. Please?" Sam looked him in the eye and saw the truth, that was everything she needed, she closed her eyes slowly and he smiled._ 'what are you doing you are trusting him to soon, it will all end badly for you! slow down!'_ Sam thought to herself.

"Okay now I will guide you okay?" he said

"Okay" Sam whispered_ 'STOP, SLOW DOWN'_

he guided her over tree stumps and rocks, catching her every time she stumbled_ 'This is _not_ helping the slow down thing!"_ she thought bitterly

"Okay" he whispered in her ear "Open your eyes" she did as she was told and gasped at the sight before her. They were in a abandoned garden from what it looked like, the grass was a lush green, and there were flowers every where, moss and ivory covered every object, but in her opinion it made it look even better, there was a stream with a little waterfall and pebbles surrounded it and right on the edge there was a little worn out bench that faced and opening that looked out over the Valley, it was beautiful.

"Its gorgeous isn't it?" Austin said all she could do was nod, he chuckled at her loss of words, "This can be _our_ secret garden" there were tears forming in her eyes ad he said this. "I come here every time I need to escape, get away from every thing you know?" At this Sam knew that she was talking to Nomad, the guy she had been talking to for the last couple of months, not Austin Ames, North Valley High's big shot and she liked the fact that he could be so open with her and just her, from what he had told her in the E-mails his Dad just didn't understand and he didn't feel like he could talk to his Mom about things like this because she would tell his dad and that would bite him in the ass.

"Yeah I do, it's like you just want to escape the world to your dream land and stay captive to it forever, but in the end you have to go back, you always have to go back" Sam sighed sadly Austin looked at her with curiosity but didn't question it -which she was thankful for-

"Yeah that is exactly how I feel" he said. Sam smiled.

"We should get back" she said while getting up "I have to get back to my car, take Carter home and then go to the Diner" Austin sighed sadly

"I guess reality calls" he whispered

"Its is always there Austin, we can hold it off for a little while but in the end it will catch us up, it always does" she said, Austin stared at her in amazement _'how is she so wise? its incredible_' he thought.

they drove back to school listening to the radio, singing, laughing and messing around. They pulled up in the car park and got out the car.

"Thanks for today Austin, I haven't had this much fun in a long time and I really needed it" Sam smiled.

"Your welcome baby I would do it again just for you"Austin smiled and she blushed.

"well I best get going" she said as the bell went signalling the end of the day.

"Bye Austin" she turned to leave

"Bye Sam" he watched as she walked to her car, she turned around and waved him goodbye before she got in her car waiting for her friend.


	4. Drama, Drama, Drama

_previously..._

_he watched as she walked to her car, she turned around and waved him goodbye before she got in her car waiting for her friend._

* * *

**SAM POV!**

"Sam where were you today? i looked for you at dinner but i couldn't find you, it was like you disappeared" Carter said worried as he came over to her car.

"Don't worry Carter, i just escaped reality for a while is all." Sam told him with a small barley there smile "now get your ass in the car or i am going to be late for the diner" Carter go in the car no questions asked, he knew Sam needed time to think nowadays but he never thought she would skip school because of it.

* * *

"SAM! Get table five!" shouted Tony from the kitchen. Sam looked over to where she was supposed to be serving only to see Shelby Cummings and her cheerleaders and Austin Ames and his mates, '_Yay_' she thought to herself. She rolled over to their table rather reluctantly.

"what can i get you guys?" she asked politely

"well, well, if it isn't diner girl?" Shelby told her 'friends'. Sam gave Austin a rather pointed look that said '_Told you so' _Austin look down guilty.

"well i do work here so i will be here wont I?" Sam asked trying to keep her patience. Shelby just glared while Austin looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"what can i get with no sugar, no carbs and is fat-free?" Shelby said completely ignoring Sams statement.

"Water" Sam said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and that was enough to set Austin off, he burst out laughing,

"I'll just have an ice tea then" she sneered at Sam and Sam rolled off.

* * *

**Austin Pov!**

Shelby was glaring at Sams retreating back and i thought it was best if i did it now.

"Shelby e really need to talk, privately" I told her

"what every you can say you can say in front of my peeps babe" Shelby told me snottily and every one at the table leaned in.

"okayy... i want to break up" as i said this her face fell into pure rage.

"WHAT!" she screeched making people turn their heads Sam being one of them, i saw her roll her eyes and shake her head muttering something making the waitress called Rhonda laugh.

"You heard me Shelby i don't think i will work out but we can still be frie-" but was cut off.

"do not say the word friends! we are going out or nothing at all!" Shelby shouted

"Well i guess we are nothing then Shelby, sorry, i gave you a chance" i told her, she stood up and stomped off in pure rage.

the guys just laughed and walked off shaking their heads, I went up to Sam.

* * *

**Sam Pov!**

Sam felt to hands grab her waist has jumped out of her skins.

"Whoaa! calm down baby, it's just me" A soft voice whispered in her ear, making her involuntary shiver,

"what are you doing you shit me up!" Sam hit him on the chest !and why was Shelby causing a scene just now? broke a nail?" she said sarcastically and Austin chuckled,

"Nahh not this time, i just broke up with her so she's just a bit sour at the moment" he explained

"Drama, Drama, Drama" Sam sighed and went back off to work knowing fully that Austin was watching her the whole time.


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note!**

**This story has been put on hold (sorry)**

**I am NOT abandoning it I am simply going to do one story at a time starting with my most popular**

**Sorry guys**

**Thanks for the support guys **

* * *

**Golden Haired Prongslet**

**xxx**


End file.
